Bei Mir Bist Du Schön
by Concetta
Summary: Ema Skye, against her own better judgement, goes to visit Klavier Gavin's office. His severely depressed demeanor after his last court case actually worried her, even though she dislikes him and knows that she's the last person he'll want to see.


A/N: It was my impression in the game that both parties (Ema and Klavier) are not too fond of each other. In other fics Klavier's flirtatious with Ema, which I think is cute and works, but I don't recall that he did so in the game, in fact, he would usually just dig at Ema, from what I remember. It seems he has a genuine dislike for her. He said he thought she was mean.

Bei Mir Bist Du Schön 

Ema Skye's favorite shoes tapped lightly on the marble stairs as she climbed to the seventh floor of the Prosecutor's Office. At the landing of the fourth floor she paused to catch her breath.

"Stupid . . . elevator. . .!"

Normally, Ema would not willingly be within ten feet of this place unless it was absolutely necessary. But, the Prosecutor Gavin she saw walk out of the courtroom after the last case, was not the same Gavin she had grown to know and _**not**_ love. Gone had been the gleam of mockery in his mouth and eyes. He looked crestfallen and ready to do something rash. Normally she would mind her own business, but a little thing called empathy would not let her..

"Stupid . . . stairs!"

Ema took another slight pause in front of the prosecutor's door before knocking. The door was ajar and yielded to the slight force. The "'glimmerous' fop" did not respond to the knock but she could hear an electric guitar being played. That did not seem too unusual, except for the fact that it lacked gusto. In fact, it was just absent-minded plucking.

_Just check-up and leave . . ._

_Just check-up and leave . . ._

Ema walked into the room. The sound was coming from Gavin's high backed office chair, facing the window. She could see the guitar's tuning knobs peeking out from behind it.

Ema slowly walked up to the desk and upon reaching it, cleared her throat.

No response.

"A_hem_!"

_Nada_.

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

Ema went around the desk and to the chair. Klavier was slouching in his seat moodily plucking at his instrument, wearing a dark expression. "Mr. Gavin?"

"_Was?"_

"Excuse me?"

Klavier turned the swivel chair away from Ema.

"_Was wünschen Sie?"_ He muttered.

"What is your problem?" Ema walked around the chair to face him. "What makes you think I can understand German? English please!"

Gavin glanced up at her, his eyes the color of ice and just as cold.

"To what do I owe this visit from the Unfeeling _Fraülein_?"

_Jerk. _

"If you have nothing to say then get out." Klavier began to turn his chair away.

Ema gripped the sides of his chair, keeping him from swiveling away again, causing her to lean over him.

"Listen, you Aryan, I know it's none of my business, but you haven't been coming to the office lately and . . . I was wondering if . . ." Ema could feel her cheeks beginning to burn but she pressed on, "you would like to talk about it?"

Gavin gave a short bark of bitter laughter. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to comfort me."

Ema's resolve was almost gone and she had half a mind to walk out the door.

"I'm just saying, Mr. Gavin, that I know what it's like to lose everything and on top of that, to be disappointed your only sibling! Someone who you had the utmost respect for!" Ema caught her breath and realized she had begun to shout. "I thought I could be of some help," she finished quietly.

Klavier gazed up at her, a look of surprise on his face coupled with a blush. He quickly stood, forcing Ema to let go of the chair. The foreign prosecutor was half way to the bookshelf when he paused for a moment. Then, all of a sudden he spun around to face her. He held out his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I'm at a complete loss. . . you hate me . . . but still, you're here . . ."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I have to say that I am genuinely touched. I'm also glad that _Fraülein Detektiv_ is not a soulless old maid."

"_Old maid_?" Ema shrieked marching up to him with every intention of slapping him. But, Klavier caught her hand and laughed; a real, good-natured laugh this time; one that warmed her right down to her toes and melted all her indignation away.

"I was only kidding, _Fraülien_."

" And _I_ don't hate you," Ema said with a tired sigh.

"Really?"

"I _dislike_ you . . . there's a difference."

"Same here, _Fraülien_ Skye." Klavier let go of her hand only to take the other one to shake. "I'm glad we're of one accord on something at last."

"So . . ." Ema said after a short period of awkward silence, "are you still up for some civilized conversation?"

"_Ja_, why not?"

Klavier opened up his mini-fridge and pulled out two imported German beers, one of which Ema gladly accepted. Ema then proceded to tell him about the death of her parents; her involvement with the first days of the blue badger and the case that followed; Lana and the Marshall brothers; the Joe Darke killings.

Klavier listened attentively. It had been a long time since any man had actually given her the time of day, not since Phoenix Wright helped her and Lana. The words just tumbled out. She did not know why, but she even shared how she failed the proficiency test for forensic science.

Gavin on the other hand was not prepared to tell Ema any details about the strained relationship between him and Kristoph and Ema was not going to force him. But he did say losing his best friend and his band had a lot to do with his foul mood.

"Well . . . thanks for the beer—"

"I see why you're grouchy all the time, stuck in a job you hate."

Ema shrugged her shoulders.

"It could be worse, at least in this work I have some opportunities to sneak in a few forensic elements in the investigations."

Gavin slid off his desk, on which he had perched for the entire talk. Ema rose from her chair.

"I'll be shoving off now, I think. Will we be seeing you at the Precinct again soon?"

"_Ja_, I have some records I need to peruse."

Ema held out her hand to Klavier who took it for a parting handshake. "I'll be going then."

Ema was about to let go and turn in the direction of the office door when Klavier's grip tightened, stopping her short.

"What—?"

Gavin tugged her back to him until she was only a foot away. He leaned down, bringing his lips close to her ear. His breath tickled and she shivered.

"_Danke schoen_, Ema."

His proximity was already causing the female detective respiratory trouble, but the sudden sensation of his warm lips softly pressed against her cheek, made her heart jump with such a violent start, she thought she just might faint. Ema would never tell anyone, especially this man, that that had been her first kiss . . . of any kind.

"Y-you're welcome . . ."

Klavier did not move away, but remained close.

"Are you sure you do not like me, _Fraülein_? The becoming blush on your face betrays you, I think."

Ema covered her face with her free hand and turned away.

"You know you're good-looking, Mr. Gavin, any normal woman would react the same way!"

Klavier released her hand with a sigh of mock disappointment and mock vanity. "Yes, I suppose you are right," the beautiful German flipped his hair. Ema actually giggled at this. Gavin was almost startled by the foreign sound emitting from the normally grouchy detective. The smile it produced lit up her eyes, _like the color of jade_, he observed to himself. _Fitting for such a woman. _

Gavin opened the door for Ema.

"See you later, Mr. Gavin," she said with a cheerful wave. She had never felt so . . . light in a long time. She supposed that _that_ was the power of telling someone else of your troubles, for once. Now if he would only share with her she was sure he would cheer up. Gavin raised a hand to his lips and blew her a kiss.

"_Auf Widersehen. . ."_ Ema turned bright red again and hurried away down the hall.

" _. . . Mein reizender kleiner Detektiv_."

A/N: The end for now. I plan to write another for this pairing sometime, 'cause they're cute! I hope I got them in character. I agonized over making sure they seemed in character! Here's the translation for the German (via Babelfish):

_Bei Mir Bist Du Schön_- The name of a song made famous by the Andrew Sisters in 1937, it means "With Me You Are Beautiful."

_Was _and_ Was wünschen Sie?- _"What" and "What do you want?"

_Fraülein_- Miss.

_Danke schoen_- Thank you. (Darlin' _danke schoen_ . . .) :)

_Auf Widersehen- _Goodbye.

" _. . . Mein reizender kleiner Detektiv."_- My lovely little detective.


End file.
